Ranko Inverse
by Ghent Johanson
Summary: Ranma has been missing for a week now, Nabiki recieves a call from someone who says they know something.
1. Meetings

Welcome to my first published writing. I am probably not going to update very often but here is the story. Let me know what you think.

  


  


Disclaimer: I do not own either the Ranma or Slayers characters.

  


  


  


Chapter 1: Who?!?!

  


  


Nabiki was not having a good day. It had been three months since the failed wedding. Ranma had disappeared a week ago, and not she could find any trace of him. She was sitting there eating her lunch, and brooding to herself when her cell phone rang. She answered it thinking to herself that this had better be important.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Nabiki Tendo?" Came the reply from the other end.

"Yes, That would be me." She answered, wondering why the voice sounded almost familiar.

"I know where Ranma has been. If you would be kind enough to meet me after school, I can fill you in." came the reply in that strangely familiar voice.

Nabiki was now beside herself with excitement, "Just tell me where to meet you and I will be there." Nabiki was now grinning a little (a sight that scared the rest of the students around her). Things were starting to look up a little bit.

"You know the little cafe by the train station?"

"Yes, that little American place?" Nabiki replied.

"Yep, that's the place. Just come straight there after school and I will tell you what I can." came the reply.

"I'll be there," replied Nabiki, "Just one more thing. What's your name?"

"Good. Oh and my name is Ranko Inverse. See you there." Click

  


Nabiki sat there for a moment just staring at her phone in shock. Ranko Inverse, she thought. Well this should be interesting. With that thought the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. 

  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Later as Nabiki left the school and headed to the train station she was wondering about that name Ranko Inverse. Ranko was the name that Ranma used sometimes while in girl form, but she had never heard the name Inverse before. Lost in thought she continued walking. Suddenly she looked up smelling something. Sure enough it was the cafe. The smell of American food was hard to miss.

Walking in the door she went to the counter and waved one of the waiters over.

"I am here to meet with Ranko Inverse. Is she here yet?" she asked him.

"Sure came in earlier, told me that someone would be meeting her here. She is in the booth in the back corner." 

"Thanks." Nabiki replied already heading to the booth in question.

  


As she approached the booth she noticed it's current occupant looking up at her with a familiar pair of blue eyes set in an almost familiar face framed by a slightly lighter shock of red hair that cascaded down past her shoulders unbound. 

  


The girl smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down. 

  


"I can imagine that you are wondering just exactly who I am and if I am Ranma. Correct?" Ranko asked.

Nabiki nodded in reply still a little taken aback at how much this girl in front of her reminded her of Ranma-chan.

"Well, first things first. Why don't you order yourself something to eat, my treat, and then after the food comes I will tell you what I know. Ok?" Ranko continued.

"Ok," Nabiki replied her curiosity peaked. "But I need to know. Are you Ranma?"

"Nope," Ranko replied. "But, I am related."

Nabiki, even more curious after that answer, called the waiter over and both of them ordered. The waiter left and both girls sat looking at each other in silence. Nabiki with her speculative gaze and Ranko looking back with a curious smirk.

  


  


_____________________________________________________

  


  


Ranko spoke again after the food came and Nabiki had started eating.

"First of all, ground rules for this conversation." She said pulling out a gold coin. "If you sit there and listen without interrupting, you will get this and four more like it"

Nabiki nodded and continued eating her eyes never leaving the coin that Ranko had in her hand and was playing with. She thought to herself that anybody willing to give her money along with information that she would have gladly paid for was worth listening to. 

"Well," Ranko continued, "First of all, to you and everybody else around here Ranma has only been missing for a week. Right?"

Nabiki nodded affirmatively.

"Well, this may come to you as a shock then but for Ranma it has been twenty-two years since he has seen any of you." Ranko waited a moment for that to sink in then continued. "The night that Ranma disappeared, he was walking along feeling very depressed. He had just found out about an hour earlier that Akane had known about the Nanichuan before the wedding and had not told him about it. And on top that, she and the rest of the finance's had gone back to their old antics earlier that day, and his depression was understandable. As he continued walking along he wished to himself that he could go somewhere that he was needed, appreciated and would be treated like a person instead of the object that he thought everyone else viewed him as.

  


"Somebody apparently heard that wish, because Ranma suddenly noticed that the sidewalk that he had been walking along had vanished. He looked up just in time to jump up and catch a familiar looking redhead. 

  


End Chapter 1

  


  


  


Well here is the beginning to the story. Let me know what you think.

  


Eric (Ghent) Jones ghent879 at yahoo.com

c&c, flames comments and suggestions welcome. 

  


  


  



	2. Explanations

Chapter 2 

Disclaimer: All the characters except for the new ones belong to their respective creators.

Ranma sat the redhead down gently noting that she would live but just barely, she probably would not have if he had not caught her in midair. He looked up at the battle that she had been thrown from to see a man dressed all in black that looked like he was barely still standing. Ranma, somehow knew that this was the bad guy, he just felt wrong, and seeing all the good guys were either dead or dying, got really mad as well as depressed. At this point he had begun to glow a really sickly green color. Letting all that depression and anger build up and then channeling it into a ball between his outstretched hands, he let the barriers that held back the majority of his power come down. 

  


The Mazoku for that is what it was, started to smile at feeling all the depression and anger that Ranma was putting off, that smile vanished quickly when he saw Ranma floating there amidst a pillar of sickly green fire, holding what appeared to be a small star in his outstretched hands. As the mazoku prepared to teleport out of there he knew that he would be too late as he felt the power and heard Ranma's whisper of Ultimate Shi Shi Haddoken. Ranma falling to the ground next to the redhead that he had saved earlier, was the last thing the mazoku saw before the blast hit him square in the chest. 

  


Normally being a dark emotion the depression based blast would only have fed the mazoku and made it stronger because dark emotions are what mazoku feed on, but first of all he was weak, tired and had no time to prepare for the blast. The most important reason that this did not happen however is that no mazoku had ever seen this level of power before. The mazoku had never seen its equal and he had fought against dragons and minor gods. Simply put the power of the emotions in the blast and the sheer amount of energy represented just wiped him out of existence.

  


At the moment of the blast the sky lit up like the noon day sun for over a hundred miles in every direction. Upon feeling the power of that blast almost every other mazoku on the planet went into hiding. Even L-Sama the Lord of Chaos who had created and ruled this dimension shuddered at the power of that blast.

  


  


  


"Well Nabiki," Ranko continued "I went over that first incident in detail for two very important reasons. The first being that the name of the girl he had just saved was Lina Inverse. Secondly Lina's boyfriend Gourry Gabriev was in that battle and was presumed dead because his body was not found anywhere around the area of Ranma's blast. During the several weeks it took Ranma to recover from that attack he and Lina became friends. When a friend of Lina's named Zelgadis mentioned a scroll that might contain a cure for Ranma's curse, it only seemed natural for Lina to go with Ranma when he went looking for the scroll. She was his friend after all and he did need a local guide, and besides this was a treasure hunt – something that Lina lived for. Zelgadis and Amelia, who both had traveled with Lina numerous times before would have gone with them but Amelia, who was the crown princess of Sailune, had just learned that her father was dying. So she had to go home to take up the mantle of Queen. Zelgadis, who just happened to be her boyfriend, went with her and became King.

  


"It took them two years to find the scroll. Only to find out that the spell needed some esoteric ingredients. One thing you must understand here Nabiki is that Ranma felt deeply betrayed by Akane, and her going back to her old antics as well as the Nanichuan. Well, that killed the last of the love that he had for her. Anyways, a year into searching for the ingredients Ranma proposed to Lina and she accepted. They decided to hold off the wedding until after they tried the spell. A year later they finally found the last of the ingredients. Back in their house in Sailune which Amelia and Zel had given as an engagement present, Ranma and Lina prepared and cast the spell. Only something went wrong, but because of some side affect of the spell neither of them cared. A week later they were married in the palace by the royal priest, they were pronounced man and wife, Lina and Ranma Inverse. About a year later I was born.

  


"Oh, and Nabiki. In case you were wondering what went wrong with that spell, Ranma Inverse is my mother and Lina is my dad.

  


At this tidbit of information, Nabiki did something that she had never done before. She passed out.

When the waiter woke her up a few minutes later to give her a box to take the rest of her food home in Ranko was gone, but true to her word there were five gold coins on the table holding down a note.

  


It read, 

Nabiki, don't even think of sending the fiancée brigade after mom, she is permanently a woman and because of a side affect of the spell Jusenkyo water – temporary or permanent – will not work on either mom or dad. Believe me they have tried since we got to this world. Also, both mom and dad in addition to being better martial artists than mom when she disappeared are also very high powered sorcerers.

  


  


The Next Day: Inverse Invasion

  


Nodoka was cleaning her living room when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to see a girl that at first she thought was Ranma-chan until she saw the differences in the face.

"Hello, young lady. How can I help you?" Nodoka asked.

  


"Nodoka Sotome?" Ranko asked. At Nodoka's nod Ranko continued, "May I come in? I have some news about Ranma."

  


Nodoka eager to hear news of Ranma, ushered her inside and they sat down in the living room to talk.

  


"Well, first of all" Ranko began, "My name is Ranko Inverse and I am your granddaughter"

After Nodoka woke up, Ranko told her the story of the last 22 years of Ranma's life. Nodoka sat there in shock for a few minutes but was startled out of her shock when the doorbell rang.

"Well," Ranko commented, "looks like mom and the rest of the gang are right on time." She started to say something else but realized that Nodoka was no longer there. Ranko went to the entryway to see grandma there hugging mom and staring in shock over her shoulder at the small crowd of kids behind her, all nine of them and another held by Lina.

After all of them gathered back in the living room Ranma made introductions to her mom.

"You have already met Ranko who is seventeen, (pointing out the twins) this is Gourry (Blond haired boy a little built kinda like Ryoga but resembles his dad) and Amelia (Red haired girl tall, slender, and cute) both sixteen, this is Xel (black hair tall for his age and bishonen) he's thirteen, next is my little tomboy Akane (dark red hair almost black, definitely a tomboy) – Ranma chuckled at that – she's ten, and here's Kimiko (bright red hair spitting image of Ranma-chan) she's eight, and Rei (looks like Lina before the spell but with black hair) she's seven, and Ranma (Black hair in a pigtail spitting image of Ranma-kun) he's six, and Ami (Blue hair, looks like her namesake from sailor moon) she's five, then there's Ryoga (Black hair, spitting image of his namesake including the fangs, who knows how that worked out) he's three, my husband Lina is holding little Kikuko (dark red hair and resembles her mom) today is actually her first birthday, and finally I am seven months pregnant with another set of twins.

  


** Yes, readers Ranma has ELEVEN kids and two more on the

** way. Bwahahahahahahahaha

  


Nodoka who has started to twitch at this point just notices the fact that Ranma is indeed very much pregnant and proceeds to pass out. She woke up when little Ryoga crawled into her lap asking for grandma to play with him. At this all of her problems with Ranma being permanently female vanish. She has grandkids, lots of grandkids, and two more on the way that she can spoil from birth. ^_^

  


** Face it readers this may seem out of character for Nodoka

** but the prospect of eleven grandkids and two more on the 

** would make her deliriously happy regardless of Ranma's 

** current gender

  


"Well, mom" Ranma continues "This is clan Inverse. And for your information, yes you will get to see allot of them because we bought a house just down the street. The old Itchigawa place. It actually was the only place around here that had enough room. chuckle Oh, and that brings me to a question mom. Can we camp here tonight? The movers won't show up until tomorrow with our stuff at the new place.

  


"That would be fine Ranma" Nodoka said to the side, seeing as she was busy playing with Ryoga.

"Ranko, I'll need you to help her to watch the kids for a while. Lina and I need to go talk to Cologne, and then get some groceries for dinner tonight. I seriously doubt that mom has enough food in the house to feed this small army, seeing as how they all inherited mine and Lina's appetite." Ranma grinned as she said this last part, "Well, we'll be back in a little while, and then we can start supper.

  


  


At that Ranma headed for the door and Lina, after handing little Kikuko off to Amelia, joined her in leaving to take care of some business and left poor Nodoka sitting there playing with Ryoga with an ear to ear grin on her face.

  


Meanwhile -

  


Nabiki, having recovered during school from last nights shock, was on her way to the Sotome home to talk to Nodoka about this new development on the Ranma situation. As she approached the door she almost bumped in to Ranma who was coming out.

  


"Hi, Nabiki. Come to see the rest of my kids?" Asked Ranma.

  


At first Nabiki had not recognized her, but at that remark it struck home. This tall busty and very pregnant woman in front of her was Ranma. And then she saw the tall black haired man standing behind Ranma.

  


"Oh, where are my manners," Ranma smirked "Nabiki I would like you to meet my husband Lina Inverse."

  


Nabiki bowed slightly and managed to mumble out, "Hi, nice to meet you." she was still in shock from seeing a pregnant Ranma.

  


At this Ranma motioned to Ranko, who had followed her to the door. "Nabiki, you have already met Ranko and I am sure that she would be more than happy to introduce you to all of her younger siblings." At this Ranma and Lina walked past Nabiki, leaving her standing in the door in shock.

  


  


A short walk later brought them to the Nekohanten. Ranma grinned looking at the place. "Well this ought to be a lot of fun." She commented to Lina, grinning all the while. At that they went in.

A somewhat depressed Shampoo bounced up. "Welcome to Nekohanten, how can we help you?"

"{Hello, Xian Pu}" Ranma replied in flawless mandarin, "{we need to speak with Elder Kuh Lon.}"

Shampoo, realizing who this was and seeing that she was pregnant and speaking flawless unaccented mandarin, passed out in shock.

Cologne, hearing the thump and also someone speaking mandarin, came out to see what was going on.

"{Hello, Elder. We need to talk.}" at this comment Ranma was smirking and Cologne fell off of her staff in shock.

After getting up off of the floor Cologne motioned for Ranma and Lina to sit down. "Well 'son'-in-law, what can I do for you and just who is this young man sitting next to you?"

Suppressinga grin, Ranma responded. "Elder Cologne, I would like you to meet my husband Lina Inverse." 

At hearing this Shampoo jumped up and yelled. "What you mean husband? Ranma is Shampoo Arien!"

That was all Shampoo got out before Ranma pointed at her and whispered Aqua Create. Cologne could only watch in shock as a ball of water appeared over Shampoo's head and her curse was triggered, she then tapped a few pressure points to paralyze the hissing and spitting cat before asking. "Well Ranma, so where have you been for the last week?"

Ranma and Lina were both grinning as she answered, "Well first, it has been more than twenty years for me, and secondly well that's a long story..."

About an hour later Cologne was sitting there just staring at Ranma. "Interesting." was all she could think to say. "So why did you come here then?"

"Well..." Ranma paused then continued when she could tell she had Cologne's attention, "that is a secret." As Cologne face faulted for the second time that day, both Inverses burst out laughing. 

Lina playfully punched Ranma on her arm and said, "That wasn't nice." He grinned "but it was fun though."

"Actually," Ranma finally recovering her breath said in the face of a slightly annoyed Cologne, "We came here so that we could clear things up, and so that my children would not have any problems with you." 

Cologne, curious at the way that was worded asked, "Just how many children do you have, Ranma?" 

Ranma grinned as she responded "Eleven, not counting the twins here" She said lightly patting her swollen stomach. She smiled more when both Cologne and Shampoo-neko face faulted.

"Now what I propose is this:" Ranma said more seriously. "All of Clan Inverse will be exempt from the Outsider Laws, in exchange we will pledge to be allies of your tribe, and will protect it from its enemies. We will not however get involved if you start a war."

Cologne thought about all that Ranma had said, and with her limited training in magic she could see the magical fields surrounding both Inverses. Their story rang true, and the mention of some of the devestating attacs that they had both used over the years made her wary of the power that these two wielded. The council would be upset at losing Ranma as a member of the tribe though, maybe there is another way she thought slyly.

"Ranma," She began "I have a counter offer, How about I adopt you as Blood Sister and name you the Matriarch of the Japanese Amazons. You would be able to go over our law book and make any revisions you feel would be necesary for a modern Amazons. I would then stay here as a representative of the Chinese Amazons and an advisor to the new Matriarch.

Ranma thought about this, she and Lina led the clan equally seeing as how for the time being it was just them and their kids, but this deal would also extend to anyone she named as Japanese Amazons and adopted into the tribe. She looked over at Lina for conformation, and at his nod she spoke, "Well Cologne, or should that be 'sister', your offer is acceptable and on behalf of Clan Inverse I accept."

After the small ceremony was complete, Ranma bowed to Cologne and said, "Well, it is getting late and we should be getting home. You can get ahold of us at my mom's place for tonight. I will get you the number for our new place when we get it turned on." With that, Ranma and Lina went home leaving Cologne feeling satisfied, and Shampoo rather confused.

Later that night at the Satome household dinner was indeed a matter of epic porportions.

At the Tendo residence they noticed that Nabiki was still a little distracted.

Continued.

Well that is chapter two. Let me know what you think.

If anyone has any Ideas on or wants to write the story of Ranma's time in the slayers universe, I would greatly appreciate them even some of the situations and scenes mentioned could be included as side stories. I may do a little gaming but I do not feel up to writing that kind of an adventure.

It really is a good thing for Ranma and crew that gold is worth more in the ranmaverse than it is in the slayers world.

My e-mail address is ghent879 at yahoo.com C&C welcome.


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

The following Monday morning

  


Akane and Ukyo were kinda in shock. They had both heard from Nabiki over the weekend about Ranma's new life and kids. They were both startled out of their thoughts when the door opened and the teacher announced that they had a new student joining them. They both looked up to see an almost familiar redhead standing there. There were noticeable differences of course such as the lighter red hair that cascaded down in an unruly mane to the middle of her back, the fact that she was wearing a girls school uniform, oh, and don't forget the pierced ears.

"Before any of you ask, I will tell you now, I am not Ranma. My name is Ranko Inverse, and Ranma is my mom. As for me I am a warrior of Clan Inverse proficient in both martial arts and sorcery." As Ranko introduced herself the reaction in the room was varied from shock at the claim of Ranma being her mom, to sweatdrops at the sorcery comment.

  


Much to Akane's chagrin Ranko was given Ranma's old seat next to her. Class continued normally until lunch with both Akane and Ukyo occasionally glancing at Ranko.

  


  


At lunch Akane and Ukyo found Ranko sitting under a tree outside talking to a pair of obvious twins, the boy had Ranma's blue eyes but the resemblance ended there he was taller and bigger built with his blond hair in a pony tail that hung down just past his shoulders. The girl had brown eyes and was just as tall but slender with her bright red hair in a braid down to her waist.

Ranko, seeing them approach smirked at them and said, "Hi, Akane and Ukyo right?" at their nods of assent as they sat down, Ranko continued, "Mom has told me so much about the two of you that I feel as if I already know you. But where are my manners. Akane, Ukyo, I would like to introduce you to my younger siblings Gourry and Amelia." As they were introduced Gourry smiled shyly and Amelia grinned. "Hi" they chorused in stereo.

Before the conversation could go any further Ranko noticed a tall boy in a hakama approaching and recognized Kuno. "Damn," Ranko muttered, Ukyo noticing what caused that reaction raised an eyebrow in question at that remark, seeing that Ranko explained. "Mom warned me about him, and I am telling you now if he starts spouting poetry at me like he did mom, I will fireball his ass.

  


Kuno, approaching the group saw Ranko sitting there and noticed the differences in appearance and thought in exultation 'My fire haired goddess if finally freed from the foul sorcerers grasp'. 

As Kuno began his usual speech this time directed at Ranko, everyone watched as Ranko merely grinned pointed at Kuno and said one word "Fireball". They all watched in shock as Ranko's finger glowed red for a moment then a ball of fire shot out at Kuno engulfing him.

"I still fight on." Kuno croaked out before letting out a small puff of smoke and falling over slightly charred.

_____________________________________________________________

Just a little teaser. If Anyone has any suggestions as to where I can take the story from here I would be more than happy to hear them. I need some ideas to jumpstart my creativity.

Thanks

Ghent Johanson

ghent879 at yahoo.com


End file.
